Previously, we identified a multi-subunit complex containing CHD5, and identified components of the complex. This complex is high molecular weight, as determined by gel filtration. We found CHD5 mRNA and protein specifically expressed in brain, in rat, mouse, and human. Progress: We have identified potential targets of CHD5 using overexpression in a cell line. Future: We will determine the binding sites for this remodeling enzyme, the mechanism of remodeling for this enzyme, and ultimately, the biological role for this enzyme.